Today's computer systems typically display screen objects on the video display of the computer system. A screen object is a user-visible object displayed on the video display that conveys information to the user. It is common for more than one screen object to be displayed on the video display at a time. Thus, conflicts arise when two screen objects wish to be displayed at the same location on the video display. In conventional computer systems, these conflicts are left unresolved.
There are other types of conflicts that arise between screen objects displayed on a video display. For example, one screen object may perform functionality that can have an effect on another screen object. Such functionality includes when one screen object moves so as to overlap a second screen object, thereby preventing the second screen object from being visible. These conflicts are left unresolved by conventional computer systems.